On Earth, as it is in Heaven
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: He sees all, He knows all, He is all. We are His children and the result of His actions.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone agreed that it was Aisa who was to be sacrificed to the Almighty God Himself. She was reluctant to go. "I don't wanna be a sacrifice!" She bawled. "There's no other choice." Wiper yelled, full of arrogance and testosterone. If you don't do this, we'll all be wiped out (huehuehuehay get it? no?)!" Tears rolled down the young girl's face rapidly. "Now we have to clean you up. You're covered in vearse." The men of the sky tribe took Aisa in a private quarter, where she was bathed and clothed in the tribe's finest attire. "I hate these clothes." Aisa said, pouting. "Enough. It's time." The men took Aisa to an altar, where she was to be left for the Almighty. A few moments later, a bolt of thunder crashed down. In the bolt was a figure, obscured. "So this is the one you have offered me?" It said in a booming voice. "Yes. She was the only one who was worthy amongst the other children. "So be it. Come, child." "No, no! I won't go! I'm too young to be sacrificed!" Aisa cried, falling to her knees. The figure suddenly pointed at one of the warriors. A bolt of thunder crashed onto him, killing him instantly. "Do you wish for the others to meet the same fate?" The figure said in a calm but tense tone. Aisa only shook her head and went with the figure.

The two were teleported to somewhere with clouds and sky. "W-who are you?" The frightened girl asked. "I am the one who sees all that you do." It answered. "I am God." "Why do you want me, God? I'm only a little girl." God looked away. "Because my followers have forgotten the feel of a virgin female!" Thunder crashed loudly. "It's pitiful, seeing my children sin time and time again, with virgin boys no less." God began to cry. "I only want that they stop defiling potentially strong candidates for my cause, the rise of christfaggotry!" Aisa made a face. "Why is it that boys are spared but not girls?" "Women are to obey their husbands or be stoned. It says so in my book, "The Big Ass Book of Keeping Yours in Place"." God loosened his afrocentric pants. "Now, young one, it is time for your judgment!"

God's Boner was the biggest one could ever see. It throbbed so much looking at Aisa's underdeveloped body that the Earth itself quivered below. People stopped, wondering the cause of it. Aisa slowly took off the royal attire, tears rolling down faster than a fatass down a flight of stairs. God picked up the young girl with His Almighty powers and positioned her above His Member. Suddenly, she slowly went down and God clenched His teeth in excitement. Down below, the earth started to rise up slowly, people running away from the gradual destruction. Water bubbled up from the risen earth. Back at the sky, Aisa had orgasmed all over His Member. "Such a small body and yet, so much lovely essence flows out." He said, licking His Lips. "I must have a taste." He picked up the girl and sampled her sullied genitalia. Down below, serpents squiggled out from the risen earth and slithered all over the world, eating all who they saw. Aisa's screams were the thunder that boomed ever so loudly. Her tears, the rain that fell nonstop for days on end. The world was flooding fast.

One could say Aisa was the pure innocence that was the Earth itself and God the plague. He spent many hours forcing the young sky tribe girl to perform many sexual acts to please him. After a series of sucking and fucking, the young girl was hypnotized, eyes cold and emotionless. "Tell Me, who owns this body?" He asked her. "You...do..." She said, trance-like. "Whose life do you owe for bringing you into existance?" "Yours, my Savior." "And lastly, whose semen is the mightiest of them all?" God bit onto his left earlobe, which dangled down like an old man's sack. Blood dripped a little from it. Down below, the risen earth formed into volcanoes, erupting in unison. Lava slowly flowed out of Aisa- I mean God's mighty Seed flowed from Aisa, making a large seed puddle. She looked stoic and cold, broken from the might of His lust.

"Yours, my Savior. Your semen is the only semen that we, your children must consume. If one chooses another God's Seed to consume, he shall be stoned to death." "Good. Now then..." God formed a chalice made of gold. "Consume, my child." Aisa slowly and emotionlessly collected the Seed and drank it to the last drop. Down below, the chaos ceased and the world was left in shambles. For those who were lucky to survive, it would only be the beginning of the upcoming disasters at hand...


	2. Give us this Day, Our Daily Bread

Down on Earth, people from all over wondered why such disasters happened all of a sudden. In certain parts, there were people who believed in God and prayed, questioning his actions. Most of the preachers who were giving sermons were the ones who were targeted by our Father's thunderbolts. But even with the smoldering bodies being shown in detail, it only made more preachers go for young boys, fearing for their lives to end as did their peers. This only angered God further and made him plot another attack. Up in Skypiea in His palace, He gathered Aisa, His vessel to initiate the attack. "Since these fools dare to not heed my warning, I shall show them their gruesome hearts in physical form. Aisa looked at her Savior undoing His afrocentric pants. "Shall I pleasure you with my mouth, my savior?" She asked in an emotionless tone. "Not today. Today, I shall have you embark in a shower of golden proportions!" He laughed as he prepared the yellow stream of glory.

On Earth, rain fell from the sky. A young boy opened his mouth to gather it up but found that it began to burn his tongue and lips. As he ran to shelter, his body dematerialized into a melted mess of flesh and bone. The rain was widespread over one half of the world for a brief two minutes. In those two minutes alone millions succumbed to the rain's effects, moaning and screaming in eternal pain. Crops were destroyed, land and buildings were destroyed, and steaming as they eroded and eventually, the landscape became tainted and barren. Back in Skypiea, His Holiness finished pissing on Aisa. He then instructed her to lay down flat on the clouds. "Now, I'm going to defecate on your face." He said, smiling. Aisa stood there, motionless. God kneeled over her face, preparing the release of the holy shit.

Down on the other half of Earth, chunks of meteors and rocks fired down on the islands below, destroying ships and entire towns. Accompanying them were tremors and earthquakes that split the land into two, bubbling up magma that burned all and anything that dare stand in its way. Up at God's Palace, it was not only He who lightened His load onto Aisa but his followers as well. Be it hard, soft, runny or loud and messy, they all made it onto her body and face. This lasted for an hour until His Holiness could not bear the smell any longer. "Phew, you are in need of a shower, My child." He told her. "Did I do well, Father?" Aisa asked, covered in waste. "You did excellent." He told her, holding his nose. She smiled brightly and laughed. Down on Earth however, the situations were anything but a laughing matter. The tremors and earthquakes were so massive they began to cause the waves of the ocean to flood islands and gradually crack the Red Line. Atop the Red Line was Mariejois, the holy land. The Nobles there took sympathy for the common folk and allowed them to take refuge so long as they did not step foot into the kingdom itself. Watching from above, God took pleasure in seeing such an act.

But, little did he know, there were some damages done in Mariejois. The Nobles decided to take some of the common folk in to repair them. They were chained, beaten and berated as they did what they were told. Not too shortly after, God caught wind of this and became enraged. He looked down at His children committing such atrocities but the final nail in the coffin was when a smashed-up faced Noble took a few young boys for himself, keeping them in his quarters to execute his sick, devious fetishes. Thunder crashed down on Earth and at the palace, His rage meeting its climax. "I've tried to be reasonable with My foolish children." He said silently. "But they do not care to heed My forewarnings. They do not come together in times of crisis; they do not join each other in holy matrimony. They fail to see the reality of their actions; they fail to see their own disgusting ways. Now is the time for them to know the wrath of the Almighty God Himself! Aisa! Come to Me at once!" Aisa came to her Father's side. "Now is the final phase of your purpose. To show these foolish mortals the consequences of their actions, you shall finally be sacrificed and trigger the extinction of the human race!" A massive bolt of thunder crashed down onto God, channeling through His body, changing Him completely.


	3. And Forgive us for our Tresspasses

God's body changed entirely, growing as big and white as a cloud. Electricity surged from it, spreading all over the proximity. The sky grew dark and rumbled. "Now My child." He said to Aisa. "You must become the catalyst for the final trial that will commence soon." Aisa looked at her Father with fear and awe. "I understand, My Lord." She answered. Two of the enforcers took her to the changing room to dress her properly for the ritual. While God waited, He used His Mantra to sense the state of the people on Earth. Down below, populations and civilizations were in shambles, people gathered for shelter, families huddled, wondering if they would live or not. Even wild animals looked afar to the sea as it raged onward, the sea kings deep below, only contributing towards it. Finally, Aisa was prepared. She wore a white dress with white sandals and a green crown to match. "Beautiful." God said to her. "You are ready for the white uprising. Now to the altar at once!"

The enforcers carried Aisa to the altar deep in the jungle. There, she stood at the base of it in the center. God suddenly appeared behind her, in all of his white round glory. "Today will be the undoing of the human race!" He bellowed, sounding similar to a thunderclap. "I made them in My image and with My blood, but they are imperfect! Weak and mortal, they cannot even come together in times of tragedy to endure the worldwide hardship I have inflicted onto them!" Aisa looked at her Father in awe. "Now, we must begin at once to undo My mistake!" He banged on his drums in a stylized rhythm, then suddenly a few enforcers started beatboxing. "Now we begin, My young vessel. Disrobe immediately so we may wrestle." Aisa took off the white dress. God took off his large afrocentric pants and threw them into the water. Suddenly, a large shock took place and the skyfish that lay dormant were dead and floated to the surface. "Indeed, such an act was good for a laugh; the lowly fish could not intake my wrath!"

Back on Earth, there was a tense silence all around. People knew there would be rapture yet again, but when it would occur was anyone's guess. Suddenly, a small rumble occurred. Then another. And another. And finally the rumbles became tremors. And the tremors transcended into earthquakes. Up at the altar, the enforcers who were beatboxing were joined by a chorus who provided background wooing. Aisa's small body was being engulfed by God's mighty body. His Dick, going in and out of her body. She gave some screams by the electricity going in her body. "The destruction has begun, as you start to cry, the ones on Earth will finally die!" He rhymed, laughing aloud. Thunder struck the altar, becoming unstable as Our Father lay his seed onto Aisa's soon to be non-existent body. "Father, it hurts so much!" She cried in pain. "Silence your tongue; this is your destiny, for you have yet to experience the best of me!" Finally, God took in Aisa in His large stomach, containing a white void of nothingness and electricity. Her body lay in a fetal position, shaking from the sensation. Down on Earth, the earth was shaken so much to the point where the magma from its core overflew onto the surface. Nowhere to run, nowhere to take shelter the people of Earth took their last look into the sky and prayed for a miracle.

Inside of God, Aisa was absorbed by the white nothingness, wrapping her arms and legs tightly. From the nothingness came more white, one strand going for her mouth and another going for her vagina. Simultaneously, they thrusted in her fast and forcibly. Then, electricity surged from them, going into Aisa. She was in immediate pain. "The prowess, oh yes it's quite a shock, the versatility of My Almighty Cock!" God recited from outside. Another strand of white wrapped around her torso and another came over it. The electricity surging through her body made her glow and shake. Two more strands came, going into her eyes. "This is it, the final verse! Farewell to those I curse!" The enforcers all started to chant and sing in unison, the thunderbolts crashing down all over the altar and the jungle. Down on Earth, came a bright light piercing the dark clouds. Humanity looked at it, hoping their prayers were answered. The light shined brighter and brighter until it blinded even the blind who could not witness the unholy turn of events that occurred. When it reached to the ground, it erased whatever it came into contact with into nothingness. Aisa's body was white all over, with a blue outline that crackled as fast as the lightning that she was now becoming. Her final moments of consciousness were not painful, nor pleasant. She unknowingly was undergoing the sacrifice her people put onto her will and spirit. Her mortal coil faded. From His outer presence, God was yelling loudly, casting bolts all over. From His body, He extracted His Godly Seed into the sky, which contained Aisa and upon finally reaching the highest point, expanded. It spread all over a white light, covering the dark clouds that filled the sky. The Earth faded into the light as it shrunk smaller and smaller until finally it scattered with a faint shot.

And with that, the human race was finished. Erased from existence by Their Father, the universe had one less atrocity to bear. But if Skypiea was on the Earth itself, wouldn't it too be extinguished and all who live on it?

It would seem that His Holiness was not omnipotent after all.

3:16 Noone the Virgin


End file.
